Tout recommencer pour toi
by nattie black
Summary: Une sorcière qui cherche à se venger à enfin trouvé le point faible du grand Klaus Mikaelson. Et si elle trouvait le moyen de pousser l'original à tuer Caroline Forbes,son grand amour ? Os, Happy End, spoilers.


Mon tout premier Klaroline, j'ai enfin le temps de le poster. Petit os qui j'espère vous plaira.

* * *

La sorcière regarda avec un plaisir malsain son prisonnier. Il avait fallu attendre, prendre sur soi, s'entraîner et même vendre son âme au diable pour en arriver là. Taméa n'avait que six ans la première fois qu'elle avait vu l'original. Six ans quand elle avait brutalement perdu son innocence d'enfant. Pendant de longues heures Klaus l'avait forcé à regarder l'agonie de sa mère. Règle première quand on est une sorcière : il vous est interdit de dire « non » aux Mikaelson. Aujourd'hui Taméa approchait physiquement de la quarantaine, bien qu'elle soit dans sa deux quarante troisième année. Elle avait passé toute sa vie à mettre au point sa vengeance. Elle ne voulait pas seulement le tuer, non, il devait souffrir, vouloir la mort. Pendant des années elle avait cherché des vestiges du chêne blanc et à force d'efforts et d'enquêtes elle avait appris l'existence d'un bureau fait de cet arbre. Elle avait l'arme et le pouvoir d'empêcher l'original de bouger le temps de lui planter le pieu dans le cœur. Mais cela serait trop facile, ça ne la satisferait pas. Il fallait quelque chose en plus et pour ça il fallait apprendre à connaître son ennemi, tout savoir de ses faiblesses. Pendant des années elle l'avait observé, attendant de trouver ce qui lui permettrait d'anéantir l'hybride. Au début du XXéme siècle Mikael avait bien failli lui gâcher son plaisir, mais fidèle à lui même Klaus s'en était sorti vivant. Il était vivant mais il n'était plus le même, il ne semblait plus jouir de la vie, il n'y avait plus de point faible à exploiter pour Taméa. La sorcière avait donc préféré prendre du recule et revenir chercher vengeance plus tard. C'est à son retour qu'elle l'avait vu, ça se passait sous les yeux de tout le monde mais personne ne semblait en prendre conscience. Après des décennies à vouloir ce que ses frères avaient, le grand Klaus Mikaelson était tombé amoureux. Elle le tenait.

Il avait encore fallu subir l'arrivée intempestive du père mais cette fois il disparut pour de bon. Alors, prise dans sa folie vengeresse, la sorcière avait monté un plan diabolique qui détruirait le plus redoutable démon que la terre ait porté. Cela allait se faire en plusieurs étapes, la dernière étant la mise à mort du monstre. Le plus gros du travail avait été réalisé, il ne restait plus à Taméa qu'attendre que le vampire soit affamé et les choses commenceraient enfin à être intéressantes.

Klaus tournait en rond fou de rage. Il s'était fait attraper stupidement quelques jours plutôt alors qu'il passait une soirée bien arrosée dans un petit bar avec Marcel à la frontière de la Nouvelle Orléans. Depuis il se retrouvait enfermé dans une pièce blanche d'une quinzaine de mètres carrés et dont l'un des murs était recouvert d'un immense miroir sans teint. Le sort qui le retenait prisonnier était si puissant qu'il lui était impossible de toucher les murs sans être foudroyé par un courant électrique tétanisant de douleur. Il se savait observé mais personne n'était encore venu le voir. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis plus d'une semaine et cela commençait sérieusement à être douloureux, néanmoins il n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Un son strident lui vrilla les tympans et l'espace d'un instant il se recroquevilla, la tête entre les mains. Quand il put de nouveau ouvrir les yeux une masse humaine se trouvait dans la pièce avec lui. L'odeur nouvelle ne lui était pas inconnu, loin de là, mais une touche entêtante s'y était ajouté. Avançant prudemment, le vampire s'approcha de la jeune femme qu'il pensait avoir reconnu. D'un geste il releva les cheveux de l'inconsciente et se recula d'un bon, fuyant à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Taméa observait la scène amusée, c'était tout simplement jouissif, regarder l'original prendre conscience du petit miracle qu'elle avait produit. Il avait fallu qu'elle invente un sort et qu'elle sacrifie plusieurs nourrissons mais à force d'essais elle y était arrivée. Caroline Forbes était de nouveau humaine. La seule femme que Klaus Mikaelson ait jamais aimé, son véritable grand amour était reléguée au statut de repas et lui n'était rien d 'autre qu'une bête affamée. Il ne restait plus à la sorcière qu'attendre qu'il craque sous le poids de la soif et qu'il tue celle qu'il aimait. Une fois qu'il se sera nourri d'elle et qu'il aura repris ses esprits il se rendra compte de ce qu'il viendrait de commettre. Alors il implorera pour qu'on le laisse la rejoindre et Taméa se fera un plaisir de lui refuser cet honneur. Elle le laissera devenir fou de douleur, ne lui donnant que des jeunes blondes à boire, l'empêchant d'éteindre le tant soit peu d'humanité qu'il lui restait. Et c'est ainsi qu'elle aura sa vengeance.

Retranché dans un coin, les gencives douloureuses et les yeux cernés de veines, l'hybride regardait presque horrifié la forme prendre vie et se mouvoir pour se redresser sur ses pieds. Ses poignets, au grain de peau couleur ivoire, portaient les stigmates d'entraves trop serrées et trop longtemps portés. Quand à son visage, il était tuméfié à plusieurs endroits et un filet de sang séché descendait le long de sa tempe. Lorsqu'elle le vit son regard se ralluma et une ébauche de sourire étira ses lèvres. Puis elle afficha un air sombre quand elle remarqua qu'ils étaient enfermés. Son regard se posa de nouveau sur le vampire et malgré son visage peu amène elle se rua sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis plus d'un an et il lui avait terriblement manqué. Quelque peu sous le choc l'original ne la repoussa pas tout de suite, mais quand l'odeur obsédante de son sang lui chatouilla les narines il l'envoya loin de lui d'un geste vif. Ses crocs étaient sortis et il n'était absolument pas sûr de pouvoir se contrôler.

-Désolé sweetheart, dit-il quand il vit que la blonde était blessée par son rejet, mais c'est pour toi que j'ai fait ça. Je suis enfermé ici depuis un moment et toi tu es encore plus attirante que dans mes souvenirs.

A ces mots une lueur fascinée éclaira brièvement son regard.

-D'ailleurs, à propos de ça, je croyais qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul remède et que c'était cette chère et douce Katherina qui y avait eu droit.

-Oh ça, disons que cette fois tu t'es mis à dos la première sorcière, et sûrement la seule, assez puissante pour égaler Quetsyah.

L'original médita cette information, il essayait de comprendre qui était cette sorcière, il avait contrarié bon nombre de coven depuis qu'il était né alors comment savoir de quelle sorcière il s'agissait.

-Te rendre humaine pour que je te tue, elle doit me surveiller depuis longtemps. Caroline que fais-tu ? Demanda-t-il en reculant.

La jeune femme s'était avancée jusqu'à lui en silence pour coller son corps contre le sien. Elle attrapa le col du pull noir du vampire pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle refusait qu'il l'éloigne de lui une nouvelle fois.

-Sssh. Souffla-t-elle. Fais-moi confiance.

Klaus fronça les sourcils, que voulait-elle dire ?

-Fais en sorte qu'on ne voit pas mon visage. Murmura-t-elle si bas que même avec son ouïe de vampire il faillit ne pas l'entendre.

L'instant d'après elle l'embrassa avec passion. Elle força le barrage de ses lèvres et redoubla de vigueur, mordant sa langue avec force. Klaus ouvrit les yeux de surprise lorsqu'il la senti aspirer le sang qu'il perdait suite à sa morsure. En réponse à ses muscles tendus Caroline esquissa un sourire sans rompre le baiser. Une fois que la plaie fut refermée elle se détacha de lui. D'un mouvement de tête elle balaya ses cheveux derrière son épaule afin de libérer l'accès à son cou.

-C'est ce qu'elle veut que tu fasses. Ça ne sera pas de ta faute. Plus vite ça sera fait plus vite elle te laissera partir. Bois le plus possible, tu vas avoir besoin de force pour me venger.

Par réflexe elle jeta un coup d'œil vers le miroir, elle savait que Taméa les observait et n'avait perdu aucune miette de ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle se focalisa de nouveau sur l'original, il la regardait avec une telle dévotion que son cœur fit un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine. Elle posa l'une de ses mains sur sa nuque, ses doigts non manucurés caressèrent la naissance de ses cheveux, ensuite, avec fermeté, elle le força à se pencher vers sa carotide. La mélodie du sang charmait de la manière la plus délectable les sens du vampire. Ses canines s'allongèrent, cela serait si facile de les planter dans la tendre chair à sa portée. Il laissa sa langue courir le long de son cou jusqu'à la courbe de sa mâchoire. Un début de ronronnement s'échappa de la gorge de l'hybride lorsque la blonde coula son corps contre le sien tout en poussant des soupirs concupiscents. Sans d'autres signes avant coureurs il croqua dans la jugulaire en grognant de plaisir sous l'afflux de sang dans sa bouche. Et son monstre intérieur pris le dessus.

Il aspirait de grandes gorgées, déchirant un peu plus la chair prisonnière de ses dents. Et ce qui était sensuel au début devint un vrai calvaire pour l'humaine qui se concentrait sur la sensation des boucles blondes sous ses doigts. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle cri, ce n'était qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Cependant cela devint rapidement insoutenable. En plus de se faire arracher la gorge Caroline devait aussi subir la douleur de se sentir vider de son sang. Mollement elle tenta de se manifester, instinct de survie, réflexe primal sauver sa peau coûte que coûte. Mais cela n'eut aucuns effets. Il fallut à Klaus Mikaelson moins de deux minutes pour tuer la jeune femme qui avait su se faire une place dans son cœur. Une fois le cœur arrêté le prédateur relâcha le corps sans vie de sa victime qui tomba piteusement au sol. Dans un excès de manière le vampire s'essuya les coins des lèvres. Il se réjouissait de cette sensation de force qui redonnait vie à son corps trop longtemps privé de nourriture. Puis son souffle se coupa. Il se précipita sur le corps sans vie, horrifié par ce qu'il venait de faire. Il installa Caroline contre lui et la berça en pleurant. Le visage de la blonde était figé dans une expression de douleur, voilà donc le dernier souvenir qu'il lui avait laissé. Un étau de fer lui enserrait la poitrine tandis que son menton tremblait. Dos au miroir Klaus cacha son visage dans la chevelure blonde et se laissa aller à pleurer de tout son soul. Il l'avait tué. Mikael avait eu raison toutes ces années de le traiter de faible et d'abomination de la nature. Il n'avait même pas été fichu de se retenir quelques jours. Il aurait dû trouver un moyen de se tuer, mieux la protéger.

Il resta ainsi de longues heures avant de se décider à agir. La sorcière devait payer, la mort de Caroline ne pouvait rester impunie. Il fallait qu'il la venge. Il allait se montrer si insultant, si agaçant que la sorcière n'aurait d'autre choix que de se montrer pour essayer de le tuer. Par chance il excellait dans cet art. L'hybride se releva avec souplesse, prenant garde à reposer délicatement le corps de la jolie blonde. Il laissa la haine s'emparer de lui, il devait taper fort dés le départ pour que cela soit le plus rapide possible.

-Je me souviens de toi. Et plus particulièrement de ta mère. Une femme très plaisante à regarder. Si elle n'avait pas essayé d'en jouer pour apaiser ma colère j'aurai pu me montrer clément. Tu étais trop petite pour comprendre à l'époque. Mais franchement quel genre de mère peut s'offrir devant son enfant. Si elle ne pouvait pas assumer l'idée de me refuser ses services elle n'avait qu'à pas le faire. En fait si tu réfléchis deux secondes, tu verras que je t'ai rendu service en te débarrassant d'une telle mère.

Le vampire cracha son venin ainsi pendant deux bonnes heures avant que cela ne porte ses fruits. Alors qu'il s'était lancé dans une nouvelle tirade agressive, Klaus se retrouva avec un anévrisme si puissant qu'il se retrouva cloué au sol le souffle coupé. Le visage défiguré par l'hystérie et les cheveux prématurément poivre et sel crépitant de magie Taméa fit son entrée. Frondeur dans l'âme le vampire millénaire fit de son mieux pour faire abstraction de la douleur. Ainsi la victime se retrouva face au bourreau, tous deux se tenant fermement campés sur leurs pieds. Tous deux presque à égalité. Taméa tendit une main dans sa direction et on pu entendre tous les os de l'hybride se briser les uns après les autres. Au diable son plan de départ, elle n'en pouvait plus que ce monstre soit en vie. Certes c'était dommage d'avoir fait tous ces sacrifices pour en arriver là, mais elle n'aspirait qu'à une chose : le calme de son esprit. C'est pour ça qu'elle était venu dans la pièce munit du pieu en bois de chêne blanc. Elle relâcha la puissance de son attaque, elle voulait qu'il la regarde, qu'il la voit s'apprêter à le tuer. Le front humide de sueur, Klaus se releva difficilement tout en laissant ses yeux balayer la pièce. Ce que remarqua Taméa. Le regard de l'hybride s'était fait désespéré quand il avait regardé en direction du cadavre. La mort, c'était exactement ce que voulait le blond comprit Taméa. Et comme une bleu elle avait foncé tête baissé.

-Je ne te donnerai pas cette satisfaction fils de Mikael. Tu devras vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience. Elle t'aimait aussi tu sais. Ça la rendait tellement heureuse d'être de nouveau humaine, elle a renoncé à tout pour toi. Elle est morte à cause de t...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, trop surprise. Au ralenti elle baissa les yeux vers sa poitrine où le pieu se trouvait planté. Le temps qu'elle tourne la tête la créature de la nuit avait déjà sauté sur sa gorge pour y mordre à pleines dents. Au final Taméa n'avait eu le droit ni à sa vengeance ni à la liberté de l'esprit. Klaus se précipita vers Caroline qui vomissait le sang qu'elle venait à peine d'avaler.

-Love, ça va ? Demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

-Verveine. Bredouilla-t-elle tout en continuant de cracher.

A bout de force elle perdit l'équilibre alors que ses jambes flanchaient. Avant qu'elle n'ait touché le sol l'hybride la recueilli dans ses bras.

-Ça fait trop longtemps que tu es réveillée, tu as besoin de sang humain pour compléter la transformation.

-Non, ça va, je suis juste un peu fatiguée. Dit-elle avant de s'assoupir.

Portant son amour, Klaus sorti de ce lieu de captivité. Il fallait qu'il leur trouve un endroit sûr où Caroline pourrait se nourrir.

Assez rapidement il trouva une petite maison coquette où logeait un couple sans enfants. Ce fut avec une facilité déconcertante que l'original les hypnotisa pour qu'ils puissent entrer. L'homme devait avoir une trentaine d'années, de bonne constitution il était le plus apte à subir en premier l'appétit d'un jeune vampire. Empêcher Caroline de le vider de son sang fut plus difficile que ce à quoi l'hybride s'attendait, c'est que, quand elle s'y mettait, la petite pouvait se montrer tenace. Une fois qu'il l'eut détaché du mari il lui présenta la femme. Caroline la bu uniquement par plaisir malsain et non par besoin de se nourrir, elle avait l'envie primitive de tuer et il était hors de question qu'il la laisse faire. Jamais elle ne le se pardonnerait si elle tuait des innocents. Après l'avoir séparé de force du corps de la femme, il ne resta plus à Klaus qu'à faire boire son sang au couple et à effacer leur mémoire. Ensuite, il les envoya en voyage pendant quelques jours.

-Tu n'est vraiment pas drôle Mikaelson. Dit-elle d'un ton boudeur et enfantin.

-Crois-moi sweetheart, tu me remercieras plus tard.

-Depuis quand le grand et sanguinaire hybride original refuse de tuer des humains ? J'en ai envie, tu devrais en profiter. Je suis sûre que cela aurait un côté érotique, de se nourrir et de tuer ensemble. Tu ne crois pas ? Demanda-t-elle collée de manière suggestive contre lui.

L'original repoussa la blonde avec attention mais fermeté.

-C'est ce que tu veux maintenant parce que tu es ivre de sang et que ce sont tes premières heures en tant que vampire. D'ici quelques jours tu seras redevenue toi-même et tu seras mortifiée à l'idée de m'avoir fait de telles propositions.

-Je t'en pris Klaus, arrête ça.

-De quoi ?

-Ça, ce que tu fais.

-Pourquoi ?

-Crois-moi, tais-toi, ça vaut mieux.

-Je suis désolée love mais c'est la vérité. Pour le moment tu as besoin d'être contrôlée et surveillée, ça ne sert à rien de nier.

-Je ne le nie pas ! Claqua-t-elle.

Caroline allait de droite à gauche, ne lâchant presque pas du regard l'autre. Elle ressemblait à un lion en cage prêt à bondir sur son dresseur.

-Dans ce cas explique-moi pourquoi je dois me taire.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux, secoua la tête et sembla prendre sa décision.

-Parce qu'ainsi, en prenant en compte mes futurs états d'âme, je te trouve plus attirant que jamais.

Puis tout se passa rapidement.

La seconde qui suivit la jolie blonde embrassait avec passion l'hybride, les mains accrochées à son pull. Plus que surpris Klaus la laissa faire. Soudain plus douce, comme si elle avait peur qu'il se soustrait à leur baiser, Caroline remonta ses mains pour les passer sur la nuque du vampire. Glissant dans les fines boucles blondes. Enfin, il sembla reprendre vie et passa ses bras autour d'elle, la serrant fort contre lui. Réaction qui échauffa les hormones du jeune vampire qui répondit avec démesure. En un tour de main elle les avait mené jusqu'au petit bureau sous la fenêtre où la lune paraissait. Klaus avait son pull déchiré et il se trouvait entre les cuisses grandes ouvertes de la jeune femme.

-J'ai besoin de te sentir. Lui murmura-t-elle en plongeant sa main dans son jean pour caresser son érection.

-Oh oh attends, attends ! Tu ne crois pas qu'on va un peu trop vite ? Pas que...hum oui... pas que je n'aime pas ce que tu me fais, bien au contraire.

Caroline gloussa avant d'attraper la lèvre inférieur de l'autre avec ses dents pour la mordiller avec gourmandise. Elle ne le relâcha que lorsqu'un grognement sensuel s'éleva de sa gorge. Se penchant pour atteindre son oreille, elle prononça la phrase qui allait faire basculer la situation.

-Aller, toi et moi on sait très bien que tu veux me la mettre.

L'original se statufia sur place, les yeux écarquillés. Il prit le visage de la jeune femme à deux mains afin de capter toute son attention.

-Love, tu ne sais pas à quel point je veux te faire l'amour, partout, dans toutes les positions imaginables. Et je ne parle pas uniquement de tendre et de lent. Je veux aussi du sexe torride et violent. Et ce tout au long de notre éternité. Mais pour le moment tu vas calmer tes ardeurs, prends une douche froide s'il le faut, tant que tu ne cris pas mon nom. Ensuite tu iras te coucher et à ton réveil tu auras retrouvé tout ton contrôle.

Les pupilles de l'hybride se dilatèrent avant de reprendre leur taille normale, signe que l'hypnose marchait. La jeune vampire se redressa tel un automate et monta dans la chambre qui lui était attribuée. Klaus l'entendit respirer fortement à plusieurs reprises, pousser un long gémissement, et finir par se changer pour se coucher.

L'original ne se détendit qu'une fois qu'il fut sûr qu'elle s'était endormie. Il relâcha son souffle, qu'il retenait sans le savoir depuis qu'il l'avait contrainte à partir. Il alla se chercher une bière dans le frigo puis s'installa dans le canapé. Caroline le surprendrait toujours décidément. Elle s'était montrée si entreprenante, bien que le mot vulgaire soit plus adéquat. « Tu veux me la mettre ». Bon sang. Il éclata de rire. Si un jour on lui avait dit que sa charmante princesse lui dirait ça il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Cette phrase était allée directement se répercuter dans son entre jambe, bien sûr qu'il voulait avoir des rapports sexuels avec elle. Mais pas comme ça, pas alors qu'elle n'était pas elle même. Las il il soupira et sorti pour acheter quelques bouteilles de bourbon, ce dont manquait cruellement cette maison. A son retour il avait retrouvé sa place dans le canapé, accompagné d'un verre et de sa petite réserve d'alcool.

Au début il avait dans l'idée d'attendre le réveil de la blonde mais force est de constater qu'en cours de route il avait perdu de vue son objectif. Une odeur sucrée et un crépitement léger mais continu vinrent le tirer de son sommeil. Se frottant les yeux comme un enfant il se dirigea d'un pas traînant vers la cuisine. Une fois n'est pas coutume, il se payait une belle gueule de bois. Peu sûre d'elle, contrairement à son habitude, Caroline lui tendit un verre au contenu suspect.

-Remède de grand-mère, ça aidera le temps que ton métabolisme reprenne les rênes.

-Merci. Soupira-t-il terrassé par une migraine.

Il porta le verre à ses lèvres et recracha aussi vite après avoir avalé une première gorgée.

-Oui, désolée. Marc et Laura ne sont pas des personnes âgés, donc il n'y avait pas tous les ingrédients.

Il la perça du regard et reposa le breuvage sans plus y tromper ses lèvres. Il s'installa ensuite sur un tabouret haut et l'observa préparer des pancakes. Il attendit patiemment qu'ils aient commencé tous les deux à manger pour prendre la parole.

-Alors comment tu te sens ?

-Oh et bien plutôt reposée et totalement mortifiée. D'ailleurs si on pouvait éviter de revenir sur hier soir ça serait top.

-Comme tu veux love. Et si tu me disais comment tu t'es retrouvée humaine, comment tu as rencontrée Taméa ?

-Je crois que c'était il y a environ quatre mois. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire à notre nouvelle vie. Elena et Damon, Bonnie toujours obnubilée par Jeremy et ses pouvoirs. Et au final la fac ce n'était pas pour moi. Alors j'ai décidé de partir en voyage. J'avais à peine quitté la ville qu'elle m'est tombée dessus. Dans la foulée elle a fait le rituel et j'en ai déduis que j'étais un cobaye. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle parle de toi et là j'ai compris qu'elle ne m'avait pas choisi au hasard et que j'étais plus une espèce d'appât qu'autre chose. Mais elle a été gentille, elle m'a propose de profiter de mon humanité dehors, en toute liberté.

-Avant de revenir pour mourir.

-Avant de revenir pour mourir. Confirma-t-elle.

-Et alors, tu as réussi à survivre seule, sans pouvoir et en pleine nature ?

-En fait je ne suis pas partie.

-Tu...tu n'es partie, mais pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il perdu après un moment de silence.

-Eh bien parce que...parce que je me suis dis que si elle était capable de me rendre humaine elle était aussi capable de te tuer. Et tout le monde sait ce qu'il se passe quand un original meurt.

-Oui, bien sûr.

Il débarrassa leurs assiettes et s'installa à l'évier pour faire la vaisselle. Il avait les mains plongées dans la mousse quand il se retourna brusquement.

-En fait non ça ne me va pas comme réponse. Surtout pas après ton petit numéro d'hier. Tu aurais très bien pu venir me prévenir au lieu de rester avec elle.

-Non, on avait dit qu'on en reparlait pas !

-Je n'ai jamais dit textuellement que je n'en parlerais plus. Et il n'empêche que tu ne te serais jamais comportée comme ça s'il n'y avait pas eut une part de vrai.

-Je refuse d'avoir cette conversation.

Amusé par son air buté Klaus rigola doucement, dévoilant ses fossettes.

-Je t'en pris trésor, ne fais pas cette tête. Comme ça tu es plus attirante que jamais et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir de te sauter dessus.

Avec dextérité il évita les deux pancakes que la blonde lui jeta au visage.

-Oh allait love, tu n'as aucun sens de l'humour.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Caroline mordit son poignet puis le porta à la bouche de la jeune femme qui venait de lui servir de repas. Elle lui fit don de trois gorgées puis lui fit oublier ce qui venait de se passer. L'humaine esquissa un bâillement avant de se retourner pour sortir de la ruelle afin rentrer chez elle. Avec une impulsion des hanches l'original se redressa du mur contre lequel il était jusqu'alors appuyé.

-Eh bien c'est avec regret que je dois reconnaître que tu te débrouilles très bien toute seule et que tu n'as plus besoin de moi.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'ils s'étaient évadés et pendant ce temps il n'avait eu de cesse d'enseigner le self-control au jeune vampire. Après ce qu'il s'était passé dans la cuisine ce qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre n'avait plus été abordé, bien que Klaus ne put retenir toutes ses tentatives de charme.

-Je pense même pouvoir dire que l'élève à dépasser le maître ! Dit-elle pour le taquiner. Je n'ai aucune mort à mon actif pour ce nouveau départ.

-Et on dit merci qui ? Mais on verra où tu en seras dans un millénaire.

La blonde lui donna une bourrade puis il quittèrent la rue sombre à leur tour. Et tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'appartement, que l'hybride leur louait dans le nord de Vancouver, un silence pensant les écrasa. A tel point qu'une fois sur le pas de la porte Klaus préféra lui annoncer qu'il allait boire un verre en ville et qu'il prendrait garde à ne faire aucun bruit en rentrant. Caroline pinça les lèvres comme si elle y voyait une objection mais hocha simplement la tête. Tout deux pensaient à la phrase jetée avec humour, Caroline n'avait plus besoin de la surveillance de l'aîné quand elle se nourrissait et pour tout le reste. Elle ne subissait plus les sautes d'humeurs propres aux nouveaux nés. Il était donc théoriquement temps pour eux de partir chacun de leur côté.

Lui l'accepter, cela allait être dur à vivre mais il était hors de question qu'il la contraigne à rester avec lui. Il lui avait laissé l'espace qu'elle lui avait demandé, elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. A aucun moment Caroline ne lui avait dit, ou même sous-entendu, qu'elle était prête à leur laisser une chance. Alors il attendrait, encore.

Quand la jeune femme referma la porte elle s'adossa à elle. Cela la contrariait que Klaus ait préféré fuir. Il fallait qu'ils aient une conversation, elle avait besoin d'avoir cette conversation. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle en était et elle avait besoin qu'il la rassure comme lui seul savait le faire. Toutefois elle avait une certitude elle n'avait pas hésité à tourner le dos à la liberté et à replonger tête baissée dans cette malédiction vampirique juste pour lui. D'autant qu'elle avait appris à vivre avec lui et elle ne pouvait imaginer comment serait la vie sans lui. Elle soupira fortement faisant voler une grosse mèche de cheveux. Avec l'original cela ne se passait jamais comme on le voulait et encore moins dans la facilité. En passant devant la salle de bain l'idée d'une bonne douche lui tira un autre soupir, las cette fois, ce serait à la fois un rêve et un enfer. Jamais elle n'aurait l'énergie de rester debout assez longtemps pour que l'eau chaude la détende, Klaus l'avait traîné dans des endroits bondés afin de tester sa maîtrise, ce faisant elle était lessivée. Et il était hors de question qu'elle s'assoit dans le bac de douche, avec sa chance elle s'endormirait sous le jet et ce serait à l'hybride de la réveiller à son retour. Oh si seulement il avait choisi un appartement avec une baignoire. Bon il aurait été plus que probable que le résultat soit le même : elle endormit nue dans l'eau et lui la découvrant. Mais quand même...

Un grand fracas la réveilla. Elle ne prit pas la peine de passer un peignoir, elle alluma juste sa lampe de chevet. A pas de loup elle ouvrit la porte et jeta un regard dans le couloir. Elle avait tué Taméa néanmoins elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir peur à chaque bruit sortant de l'ordinaire. Elle arriva dans l'entrée, le guéridon était étalé au sol en un puzzle de bois. Le cœur battant la jeune fille se colla au mur les sens aux aguets. Dans la cuisine une casserole restée sur la gazinière se renversa sur le carrelage avec grand bruit. La peur au ventre, Caroline entra dans la pièce.

-Klaus, c'est toi ?

Aucune réponse. Dans l'appartement seule la respiration forte de la blonde se faisait entendre. Puis un grognement résonna juste derrière elle. Caroline se retourna dans un mouvement vif et se retrouva face au regard ambré. Elle se recula, dans son crâne une voix hurlait « Danger, loup ». L'intrus explosa de rire et ses yeux redevinrent bleu acier.

-Si tu voyais ta tête love, c'est mémorable. Dit Klaus tout en rigolant par intermittence.

Il prit appui contre le plan de travail et sembla retenir un hoquet. La jeune femme le fusilla du regard. Comment osait-il ! Fulminant de colère elle quitta la cuisine en le bousculant au passage. Non seulement il n'avait pas tenu sa parole de ne faire aucun bruit mais en plus il s'était amusé à se jouer d'elle quand il avait vu qu'elle était effrayée. Elle avait à peine fait trois pas dans le couloir qu'il l'avait plaqué contre le mur.

-Oh aller love, tu es jeune, ce genre de chose doit encore te faire rire.

-Tu es ivre, tu empestes l'alcool et je suis fatiguée. Donc si sa seigneurie veux bien me laisser tranquille j'aimerai bien retourner me coucher.

L'original fit un pas en arrière, relevant les mains à hauteur d'épaules pour montrer sa bonne foi. Même s'il affichait un faux air innocent souligné d'un sourire espiègle. Le toisant d'un regard réprobateur la vampire partie dans sa chambre. Elle referma la porte derrière elle et s'installa dans son lit, le buste relevé contre ses oreillers. A coup sûr il lui faudrait plus d'une heure pour se rendormir. Agacée par le comportement puéril de son colocataire, Caroline prit le livre qui traînait sur sa table de chevet, Le Morte d'Arthur par Thomas Malory, et se mit à lire en attendant le sommeil.

Encore une fois elle fut tiré de ses rêves avant que le soleil ne soit levé. Elle ne tenait plus son livre, sur lequel elle s'était endormie, sa lampe était éteinte et un corps la clouait au lit.

-Klaus mais qu'est-ce que tu fais. Geignit-elle en baillant.

Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil, cela ne faisait qu'une demie heure depuis qu'elle l'avait regardé la dernière fois. L'hybride ondulait sur elle tel un serpent tout en parcourant son cou de sa bouche.

-Je tente de me faire pardonner mon ange.

-Klaus pas maintenant, je veux dormir, on en discutera demain. Klaus, s'il te plait. Dit-elle en essayant de se retourner pour se rendormir.

Mais comme il n'était pas du tout maître de lui il ne l'écouta pas et, au contraire, redoubla d'entrain. Quand son érection rencontra le pubis de la jeune fille celle-ci lâcha un gémissement sans le vouloir. Klaus en profita pour glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Et en quelques secondes il arriva à lui faire changer d'avis. Tous deux étaient parfaitement réveillés et il en allait de même pour leur désir. C'était mal, une erreur, Caroline le savait. Ce n'était vraiment pas le contexte idéal, leur relation n'en serait que plus compliquée. Mais après tout ils n'étaient plus à ça près. Avec envie elle le fit passer sous elle. Cela faisait des semaines qu'elle le désirait, des mois qu'ils se tournaient autour... Il était grand temps qu'ils s'accordent enfin ce petit plaisir. La jeune blonde remonta le pull de l'original jusqu'à ses épaules et parsema son torse de baisers humides. Elle s'amusait à mordiller l'un de ses tétons lorsqu'une fois encore la situation dérapa.

-Hum love, vu ta façon de te déhancher ainsi contre moi je sens que toi aussi tu as vraiment envie que je te la mette.

Caroline s'arrêta net et se redressa pour le regarder. Il était sérieux ? Il avait les yeux fermés, un air de bien heureux sur le visage et le bassin qui se frottait contre le sien.

-Oh oui tu aimes ça je sais !

Se retenant à grande peine de faire une crise elle se contenta de lui briser la nuque. Peut-être qu'elle arriverait enfin à dormir et à oublier cette nuit affreuse.

Ce n'est que sous les coups de treize heure que le bel hybride se réveilla en sursaut. Sa nuque était raide et ses souvenirs flous, mais que faisait-il dans la chambre de Caroline ! Il fallait qu'il s'éclaircisse les idées, il avait besoin d'une bonne douche. Ou d'un verre de bourbon, quoiqu'il semblait que c'était lui le responsable de tout ce nuage de mystère. Il se leva et étira son corps fin et musculeux. Il eut un flash de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit, il voyait la jolie blonde sur lui, s'acharnant à lui laisser des suçons. Il souleva son pull et découvrit plusieurs légères traces violettes sur son torse. Un sourire pervers étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi les suçons n'avaient-ils pas encore disparus ? Et s'ils avaient fait des petites cochoncetés pourquoi avait-il encore tous ses vêtements ?! La tête encore plus embrouillée il quitta la chambre et se lança à la recherche de sa colocataire.

Il la trouva dans la cuisine assise au bar avec une assiette devant elle. L'original avait bien envie de lui lancer une petite pique pour l'avoir laissé pour mort pendant qu'elle mangeait sans l'attendre mais vu sa manière de l'ignorer il se ravisa.

-A quel point j'ai merdé ? Tenta-t-il.

En vain. Caroline ne leva pas les yeux vers lui. Elle termina son assiette puis mit la vaisselle sale dans l'évier. Quand elle passa à côté de lui pour quitter la cuisine il l'attrapa par le bras afin de la retenir.

-S'il te plait Caroline. Je sens que je dois m'excuser mais je ne me souviens pas pourquoi.

Comme il avait l'air sincère et qu'une touche de fragilité perçait dans sa voix la jolie blonde accepta de le considérer. Elle lâcha un soupire et lui répondit.

-Disons que tu as fais un remake de ma première nuit en tant que vampire et que pour te calmer j'ai dû te tuer.

-Oh. Fit-il simplement.

Il laissa passer plusieurs secondes avant d'ajouter :

-Néanmoins je me souviens, et j'ai des traces sur la poitrine pour le prouver, que tu étais assez encline à te laisser aller dans cette étreinte.

La vampire le fusilla des yeux avant de s'arracher à sa prise.

-Tu n'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con Klaus Mikaelson !

-Non pardon, tu as raison. C'était stupide, ça m'a échappé. S'il te plait pardonne-moi je suis vraiment désolé.

-Tu sais ce qui me désole moi ? Qu'hier soir tu ais préféré fuir la conversation qu'on aurait pu avoir. Je suis désolée de me rendre compte que tu n'es qu'un lâche, qu'un con qui va se bourrer la gueule au lieu d'aborder un sujet sérieux.

Elle eut un regard horrifié, son cerveau marchait à plein régime et elle venait de comprendre.

-Bien sûr que tu ne voulais pas qu'on discute de la suite des événements. Mais qu'est-ce que je suis bête !

Elle s'engouffra dans sa chambre et jeta sur le lit les maigres affaires qu'elle voulait emporter.

-Caroline tu n'es vraiment qu'une idiote. Idiote d'avoir renoncé à cette seconde chance pour lui. Idiote de t'être battue contre Taméa. Idiote d'être redevenue un vampire. Idiote de ne pas avoir compris que tout n'était que mensonge. Idiote d'avoir cru...

-Love qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Demanda-t-il inquiet comprenant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

La jeune femme avait fini de regrouper ses habits et les avait fourré tant bien que mal dans son sac à mains.

-Tu ne m'as jamais aimé Klaus. Je veux bien à la limite croire que tu l'as cru, et encore. Je n'ai jamais été rien de plus qu'un trophée de chasse, une fille à avoir coûte que coûte parce qu'elle se refusait à toi. Et maintenant que tu sais que j'ai des sentiments pour et que tu as passé un peu de temps avec moi tu es lassé. Tu m'as sauvé la vie à plusieurs reprises, je t'ai sauvé la vie. Je t'ai cédé, tu as eu ce que tu voulais. Point final. On peut chacun partir de notre côté et oublier l'autre.

Elle se dirigea à grands pas vers la porte de l'appartement avec la ferme intention de partir loin de lui quand il l'intercepta pour la clouer violemment au sol. La retenant de son corps il la força à voir les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle. La première fois qu'il l'avait vu au Mystic Grill avec Elena. Quand il l'avait enfermé avec Tyler afin de les utiliser pour le rituel. Quand il était venu lui offrir son sang pour la soigner de la morsure infligée par Tyler. Elle senti sa détermination à la sauver cette nuit-là, quel qu'aurait été son choix. Quand il l'avait vu apparaître au bal dans la robe bleu qu'il lui avait offert. Elle le vit ce soir là, après qu'elle soit partie, dessiner ce portrait d'elle avec ce cheval. Elle senti que quelque chose avait changé à ce moment. Leur danse au bal de promo ayant pour thème les années folles. Elle vécut avec lui la peur qu'il avait eu de ne pas arriver à temps pour la sauver d'Alaric. Le coup de point qu'elle lui avait donné quand elle avait découvert qu'il était dans le corps de Tyler. La soirée passée dans le salon d'Elena, piégé par le sortilège de Bonnie. Le message qu'il lui avait laissé de la Nouvelle Orléans. Leur dernière rencontre le soir de la remise des diplômes, quand il lui avait avoué qu'il l'attendrait le temps qu'il faudrait. Elle avait revu tous ces moments, qu'elle connaissait déjà, mais du point de vue de Klaus, ce qui la laissait sans voix. Ils n'avaient pas vécu les choses de la même façon. Et ce que l'original avait expérimenté était bien plus fort.

Elle le regarda les yeux embués de larmes. Klaus, lui, avait les paupières closes, incapable d'affronter la réaction de la jeune femme.

-Tu peux me traiter de monstre sanguinaire, d'égoïste, de manipulateur, d'assassin. Tu peux me reprocher de ne pas compatir au malheur des autres, de ne rien savoir sur comment ça marche entre un homme et une femme de manière sérieuse. Mais je t'interdis d'affirmer que tu ne représentes rien pour moi et que je ne t'aime pas. Je...je ne suis pas doué mais...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase parce que Caroline s'était emparée de sa bouche. Klaus se détacha brusquement d'elle.

-Je n'avais pas tout à fait terminé sweetheart.

La blonde plissa les yeux en rigolant comme à son habitude. Sa poitrine était secouée en rythme, faisant vibrer le torse de l'original. Il se redressa sur ses coudes pour pouvoir mieux la regarder.

-Tu es belle. Lui dit-il en lui caressant la joue.

Caroline se calma instantanément.

-J'avais raison d'y croire quand on était chez Elena, tu m'aimes vraiment.

Elle rayonnait de bonheur.

-Oui je t'aime. Et il me semble avoir entendu à un moment que toi aussi tu avais des sentiments pour moi.

-Juste un petit peu, ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureuse.

Elle éclata à nouveau de rire et se laissa faire lorsqu'il la porta pour l'amener dans sa chambre. Il la jeta sur son lit puis la toisa.

-Femelle, je veux que tu te déshabilles pour moi.

-Ça aurait pu être excitant si tu ne m'avais pas appelé « femelle ».

-Parce que tu n'es pas excitée là ?

-Vraiment ? Lui demanda-t-elle en se redressant. Ça te donne envie si je te dis « Hybride, à poil ! » ?

Klaus la regarda par dessous ses cils et afficha un sourire en coin. Sans la lâcher du regard il commença à décrire des huit avec ses hanches. Il passa nonchalamment une main dans ses cheveux, il se frotta la nuque puis en un mouvement fluide il retira son pull, laissant la blonde admirer son torse finement musclé. L'original était fier de lui, la tête que faisait Caroline valait bien ce petit strip-tease. D'ailleurs, qui aurait cru qu'un jour ce serait à lui de se déshabiller pour allumer une fille. D'habitude c'était l'inverse, tant de femme s'étaient dévêtus pour essayer de passer un instant avec lui. Quand il s'attaqua à la boucle de sa ceinture il vit que la vampire respirait avec force devant le spectacle qu'il lui offrait. Son jean tomba à ses chevilles en un chuchotis de bruissements. Il se retrouva bientôt presque entièrement nu devant elle.

-Sweetheart, si tu veux voir le reste il va falloir le mériter. Déshabille-toi, femelle.

Caroline le dévora des yeux, impatiente d'en arriver à la suite. Avec précipitation elle essaya de déboutonner son chemisier. Ses doigts n'arrivaient pas à faire leur travail. La voyant s'agacer, Klaus décida de le faire pour elle. Il déchira le vêtement en un tour de main.

-Ce n'était pas sensé se passer comme ça love. La sermonna-t-il.

-Je t'en pris, si on l'avait fait à ta manière on l'aurait fait à l'arrière du Mystic Grill la semaine même de ton arrivée.

-Dans la semaine ? Oh non sweetheart, dans les vingt quatre heures. Malheureusement Elijah s'en est mêlé et j'ai dû te laisser filer.

La jeune blonde fut à la fois choquée et excitée par cet aveux. N'en pouvant plus elle lui sauta dessus et déchira les vêtements restant. Cela amusa beaucoup l'hybride, jusqu'à ce qu'il comprenne qu'elle avait en tête de prendre les commandes jusqu'au bout. Faisant preuve de force il retourna la situation, se retrouvant au dessus de sa belle.

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'hypnotiser encore une fois pour te calmer love. Je t'attends depuis un petit moment et le petit coup rapide dans la forêt n'y a rien changé. Je compte bien prendre tout mon temps pour te faire l'amour. Ça serait dommage que je bâcle le travail et que tu n'ai plus envie de recommencer. Lui susurra-t-il sexy comme un diable.

Il lui lança un regard sévère pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se tenir tranquille. Caroline lui lança un regard soumis avant de s'autoriser à lui donner un simple baiser. Elle allait rester sage. Pendant des mois elle avait joué avec l'attirance qu'il avait pour elle, alors elle lui devait au moins ça. Klaus lui fit confiance et lui délivra les mains pour s'occuper d'elle. Il commença par sa mâchoire, la parcourant de tendres baisers. Il laissa son souffle caresser de manière sensuelle la chair de son cou. De ses doigts il frôla l'une de ses épaules alors que de sa bouche et de sa langue il parcourait le haut de sa poitrine, se rapprochant indubitablement de ses seins. Jusque là Caroline avait su rester calme, mais quand il prit l'un de ses tétons en bouche elle ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir. Il passa presque dix minutes à cajoler ses deux pointes, c'était si jouissif de lui donner du plaisir. Puis il descendit encore quelques étages, prenant à peine le temps de survoler son ventre plat. Il n'allait quand même pas...

-Klaus qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tenta-t-elle de l'arrêter.

Avant Klaus, la blonde n'avait eu des rapports sexuels qu'avec deux hommes. Elle avait perdu sa virginité avec Matt, pensant idiotement que c'était ce qu'il fallait faire pour sauver son couple. Grave erreur. Cela c'était très mal passé. Ce qui n'était pas en sa faveur quand on savait que le quaterback n'avait de cesse de la comparer à son premier amour Elena. Ils avaient bien retenté une ou deux fois l'expérience mais cela n'avait rien donné de concluant. Il avait fallu attendre Tyler pour que Caroline puisse expérimenter les plaisirs de la chair, il lui semblait avoir eu un orgasme une fois. Malheureusement le loup n'était pas un amant des plus attentionnés, à part quelques variantes au niveau de la position... Quand à sa relation avec Damon, contrairement à ce que tout le monde pensait, ils n'étaient jamais allés jusqu'au bout. D'accord ils avaient pratiqué les préliminaires, mais la seule chose que le vampire avait fait avec sa bouche c'était de la mordre. Si bien qu'en réfléchissant deux secondes, Caroline n'avait jamais reçu ce genre de petit plaisir.

Klaus releva à moitié sa tête afin de lui dédier un sourire goguenard. Le message était clair : « A ton avis love ! ». Avec délicatesse il lui pris les cuisses pour les positionner sur ses épaules. Caroline avait le ventre noué par l'appréhension, cela en était au point que son désir retomba en flèche. Puis elle sentie son souffle chaud sur son clitoris, elle inspira un grand coup. Et la langue de l'hybride se posa sur elle avant de jouer avec son intimité. Pendant qu'il s'occupait d'elle de cette manière, ses mains dansaient avec volupté sur son corps. C'était comme des vagues en elle, chaque nouveau coup de langue la faisait vibrer un peu plus à chaque fois. Elle avait déjà lu quelque chose sur ces sensations mais elle avait toujours pensé que ce n'était que de la fiction. « Oh putain de merde, oui ! ». Cela devenait vraiment trop fort pour elle. Son dos se cambrait à l'extrême pendant qu'elle plongeait ses mains dans les boucles de l'original. Et tout d'un coup elle explosa. Elle sentit tout son corps se tendre et elle perdit pied avec la réalité.

Haletante, elle se laissa retomber contre les oreillers. De toute évidence ce qu'elle avait connu avec Tyler n'était pas un orgasme. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur ne ralentirait jamais. Mais Klaus n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il remonta tout son corps, ne s'arrêtant qu'une fois confortablement calé entre ses jambes. En appui sur ses avants-bras il observait son expression. Elle était radieuse, elle irradiait la luxure et la satisfaction. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux il constata qu'ils étaient pleins de larmes.

-Merci. Lui souffla-t-elle avec sincérité et intensité, ce qui bouleversa et intrigua l'hybride.

-Love, si tu me remercies juste pour ça crois-moi tu vas passer tout le reste de ton existence à le faire.

Elle secoua la tête amusée, elle leva ses mains pour lui caresser le visage.

-Non, tu ne comprends pas. C'est la première fois que... trop gênée elle ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Quoi ? Que tu fais l'amour dans un lit ? Se moqua-t-il gentiment pour dédramatiser un peu ce qu'il sentait être une chose importante.

-T'es con. Rigola-t-elle.

-Ce n'est pas grave Caroline. Au contraire, je suis plus que ravi d'être le premier et l'unique, ça je peux te le promettre, à te procurer cette sensation là. Dit-il avec un air faussement arrogant.

Fier de lui, il commença à onduler du bassin afin de titiller avec son érection le centre encore chaud de son amante. Histoire d'essayer d'avoir le dernier mot, la vampire ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

-Des fois je me demande comment j'ai pu tomber amoureuse de toi. Non mais c'est vrai, pourquoi est-ce que je t'aime autant ?!

L'original se figea à cet aveux plus ou moins détourné. Caroline en profita pour inverser les rôles et dés que Klaus se retrouva sur le dos elle s'empala sur sa longueur, les faisant gémir tous les deux.

A grande peine Klaus retint un juron, grognant entre ses dents. Les mains à plat sur les pectoraux du blond, Caroline ne prit pas un instant pour s'habituer à lui. Elle avait oublié à quel point elle se sentait délicieusement étirée quand il était en elle. Le loup lui agrippa fermement les hanches et entama des mouvements de butoir. C'était si bon d'être de nouveau en elle, il en avait le souffle coupé. Les gestes d'abord langoureux devinrent rapidement plus rapides, frénétiques.

Caroline gémissait de plus en plus fort, elle perdait petit à petit l'esprit sous la félicité qui la saisissait avec force. L'emprisonnant dans ses bras, l'original se redressa pour s'installer sur les genoux. La jeune femme mouvait son bassin comme si elle interprétait une danse du ventre pendant que Klaus la faisait monter et descendre sur lui. Elle noua ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller encore plus à lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser fiévreux avant qu'elle ne l'invite à la mordre. Laissant son côté bestial sortir, l'hybride lui mordit l'épaule, lui provoquant un nouvel orgasme, avant de boire plusieurs gorgées. Quand il eut retiré ses dents il lui présenta son cou. L'échange de sang était quelque chose de très intime, un échange de sang pendant un rapport était une promesse. Et cela n'était que la première de la journée.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, tard dans l'après-midi, après avoir essayé durant un certain temps d'éteindre le feu qui les avait pris. La blonde était avachie sur le torse de l'original, qui se trouvait étendu par terre à côté du lit. Tendrement elle laissait courir ses doigts sur lui pendant qu'il la couvait du regard.

-On devrait peut-être frapper avant d'entrer Bekah.

-Oh je t'en pris Elijah, c'est la première fois que l'appartement est silencieux depuis qu'on est arrivé cette nuit... Entrons avant qu'ils ne remettent ça.

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et l'original eut juste le temps de remonter le draps sur eux pour masquer le corps nu de sa belle.

-Enfin vous vous êtes arrêtés. Alors Nik, tu ne croyais tout de même pas que ton malheureux mail allait nous rassurer.

-Comme tu peux le constater love, ma sœur a le chic pour arriver quand on a pas besoin d'elle. Déclara l'hybride sans prêter attention à sa sœur.

Au moins, le ton de leur relation était donné.

* * *

Si le cœur vous en dit je veux bien une petite review, histoire de voir combien nous sommes encore à croire en ces deux là.

De plus j'ai un autre os sous le coude, je voudrais savoir si ça vaut vraiment la peine que je le tape à l'ordi pour le publier ou pas.

Nattie


End file.
